Regular antlers novelties do not store items and do not allow the novelty to be attached to caps, hats, backpacks, or just about anything that comes to mind; and, regular antlers novelties do not have a storage chamber with a attachment area allowing it to be held on a magnetically metal surface, such as a refrigerator and other things.
Presently there is no solution for people to carry around a molded antlers storageable novelty caddy; and, there is no solution to have easy access to items in another convenient way held on a magnetically metal surface.